inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Black Sharks
Thank You--Black Sharks: Yeyeyey, ¿Todo Bien? (talk) 13:11, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Edit I would like to know where and when he said this. If you don't provide a link or source, I will remove it because everyone can state 'Confirmed for Akihiro Hino' without providing a real source.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:06, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Yo, when did Hino confirm this? Was it in an Inazuma Walker? Or an interview or what? Just let me know please by sending some sort of evidence/proof/link.--NosakaIsDeBest (talk) 11:51, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :You think that being voted by them they will not be chosen, the publication was deleted so even if I wanted I could not show it, but I can tell you that Inazuma Japan will have 22 members instead of 16. :PD: I'm Spanish, so it's hard for me to speak in English, sorry for that--Black Sharks: Yeyeyey, ¿Todo Bien? (talk) 13:05, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :I know that Inazuma Japan will have 22 members since that was revealed a while ago. Just to be safe, It's removed from the page and it will stay this way until the members will be revealed which is soon anyway.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:18, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :You will not say the same when you see those five players among the 22 chosen players, which I like to do because there are players who deserved to be in the original team and who have a real chance to be chosen here.--Black Sharks: Yeyeyey, ¿Todo Bien? (talk) 13:37, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :Sure, those five have an extremely high chance of being chosen, but until it's confirmed by an official source it's still speculation : Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 13:39, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :They will be chosen for sure, it would not be any mistake to put them already.--Black Sharks: Yeyeyey, ¿Todo Bien? (talk) 14:00, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :Like Angelo said, they probably have high chances to make it but is it confirmed by any official source atm? No, so we won't add anything until it's officially comfirmed.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:34, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :On August 26 the vote is taken to choose the 22 players, wait until then. :I do not want to continue arguing and I think that neither do you.--Black Sharks: Yeyeyey, ¿Todo Bien? (talk) 16:00, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :Will the protection last until the confirmation of the players or is it infinite?--Black Sharks: Yeyeyey, ¿Todo Bien? (talk) 16:52, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :I don't know what they are doing with the last 3 members if they will add them later or not, I'm not really following any Ares related stuff.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 07:46, August 26, 2018 (UTC) :The 3 last members are choose by vote, but I do not know if they will be like a wardrobe background to supply the injured or if they will be members from the beginning.--Black Sharks: Yeyeyey, ¿Todo Bien? (talk) 18:03, August 26, 2018 (UTC)